Grand Theft Auto: Guildford Wars
by PurpleMuppetStudios2013
Summary: When two girls have the same dream and decide to follow it, they start doing dealer jobs like stealing stolen cars and stuff. after being wronged by somebody they work for, they exact revenge which comes back to haunt them.
1. Chapter 1

**Notice: I do not take any credit for Grand Theft Auto! All rights and ownership are to Rockstar Games who make the game! I am just using it as a story idea!**

Grand Theft Auto: Guildford Wars

Chapter 1: It all begins here

The loud music in my ear is suddenly pulled from my ears; my headphones fall off my head. The train has stopped. I stand up and head for the doors, opening the air lock doors, I step onto the platform. Looking around, the train guard blows his whistle and the doors beep and slam shut. My name is Zoe, I'm a 17 year old girl, my life hasn't really been smooth, but I'm hoping to turn it around now. Pulling my phone out of my pocket to check the time, I have 8 minutes to get to college... Guildford College. As I walk, I put my headphones back on, applying my purple hood over it. Other people who got off the train were heading the same way, talking and laughing loudly. I picked up speed so I wasn't late; I had to go a meet the head teacher at the reception desk... wherever that was in the college. After walking through a small park, I reach the car park, and spot the arrow sign saying "reception" I follow the way of the arrow, and arrive at reception. Going through the doors, there are a bunch of oak stairs with golden banisters. Standing by the desk is a tall guy in a black suit (not surprised) he notices me and approaches with a smile, probably trying to make me feel less nervous.

"You must be Zoe, am I right?" he said. His voice was loud but clear, a nice voice in other words.

"Yes" I replied nervously, not making my response too loud.

"Well my name is James Smith. Welcome to Guildford College. I have your timetable here." He hands my timetable over and I take a look at it, gazing at the lessons. I mostly have art, but English on Wednesdays. God damn English GCSE exam boards, I was 2 marks off my C grade, but oh no, they had to pull the boundaries up! I'm going to be stuck in English for another year now. But Art made up for it. I love art, it's a way I express my emotions. The head teacher looked at me with a smile.

"Good time table is it?" he asked

"It's better than my old school timetable." I laughed.

"Okay, let's go to Art" he said with a slight bit of enthusiasm for it himself. I followed behind, slowly taking a look around the rest of the reception area. We walked along the corridors towards art. The walls were white washed with a highlight of blue, typical education building design. When we got to the art class I looked through the door and saw a bunch of people.

"Good luck Zoe, I might come see how you're settling in later. Enjoy your day."

"Thank you" I replied before entering the room slowly and nervously. The classroom went silent, and the teacher turned around. Immediately, she knew who I was.

"Oh, you must be the new girl." The teacher said. She had long brown hair and was about 5ft 4. She came over and shook my hand, before pointing to a seat and telling me to go sit down. It was next to two other girls. One had longish black hair and glasses, the other had medium length red hair. I slowly took my seat, smiling at the two girls, and they smiled back.

"Hello" I said nervously, pulling my bag onto my lap and taking out my paper and pencil case.

"Hey" they replied at the same time, then realising what they just done, they laughed.

During the lesson we got talking. The girl with red hair is Charlotte, and the one with black hair is Hazel. They're very wild people, got told off by the teacher about 5 times during the lesson. 2 hours later and it was lunch time. Finally, I feel so hungry! All I eat really is Pizza. I eat other food too, but mostly Pizza. I can't cook, yet I always have to because nobody is ever home anymore! Charlotte and Hazel stood up, picking up their bags and getting ready to go.

"You hungry?" asked Hazel. What sort of question was that? Of course I'm hungry! I didn't bother having breakfast today, I never do, but that's my own fault and my own choice. Either way I'm a very hungry girl right now and I need to eat before I drop dead on the floor here and now.

"Yeah I'm hungry" I reply with a smile.

"Good. Let's go get some lunch." Hazel said. I followed both of them out. We headed upstairs, having a weird conversation about how to skateboard down the stairs. These girls are awesome! Yeah they have weird conversations... the one in class about worshipping a bottle of Jack Daniels was weird, but also understandable. Weird conversations but they're awesome girls! We entered the canteen and I could smell food cooking. I'm not a big fan of school or college dinners, it's the normal crap. There's a tuck shop though. The canteen is huge! It's like being in an American school! I walked into the tuck shop and started looking for something good. When I finally chose something, I went and paid for it, the joined Hazel and Charlotte over at the table they got.

"What did you get then?" Charlotte asked curiously.

"Just some crisps, a drink and some chocolate buttons." I reply with a smile. Wow, I eat a lot of crap... oh well.

Hazel eyes widened when she heard the word chocolate buttons, I noticed and knew what was going on.

"You love buttons then." I giggled to Hazel. Hazel tried to keep her smile back, trying to act like a good girl. Good? She was hardly 'good' in art class, and I've only just met her!

"No, I'm a healthy girl." She said, moving her eyes side to side afterwards. I and Charlotte smiled, seeing the Pringles pack in her bag.

"Oh it doesn't matter! You being hyper all the time you burn it all off!" I said laughing. At the end of the day, we are teenagers; we are not going to be healthy all the time are we? Well... I'm barely health, maybe an orange once in a while? No fuck that, unless it's orange chocolate of course! Suddenly Charlotte's mouth grew into a big cheeky smile. She was looking at somebody. But who? I turned my head around the uncomfortable plastic seat and gazed across the room.

"Who we scoping?" I asked.

"Scoping?" Hazel asked.

"Sniper scoping" I replied.

"Oh. You see the boy in the Hawaiian t-shirt and jeans? That's Matt. A.K.A somebody who has Charlotte Obsessed with him." Hazel said smiling at her cheeky comment she snuck into the sentence.

"I AM NOT OBSESSED WITH HIM!" Charlotte shouted, causing Hazel to laugh even more due to the reaction from Charlotte. I smiled and turned around to carry on looking.

"Why don't you go say hi?" I said curiously, still gazing at him with interest on who he was. He is just standing there with a can of coke and some friends.

"Go say hi." I turned back to Charlotte and Hazel.

Charlotte squirmed. Why was she so scared? As long as this guy isn't a prick she shouldn't be scared, I won't let no harm come to any of my friends.

"Go on." I said

"You'll be okay." I carried on.

"Of course she will be. She talks to him all the time; she's just always scared to walk up to him. You'd think the way she's so wild and crazy she'd run over to him shouting and grab a hold of him and piss about with him." Hazel said. Knowing this would cause some change in Charlottes mind to shoot up to Matt and do exactly what Hazel said. Oh look, she's almost spilt my coke jumping up to run over to Matt. Me and Hazel sat watching Charlotte for about ten seconds, and then we got talking.

"So, how far do you live from college?" I asked curiously. Hazel took a sip of her Fanta before answering

"About 15 minutes up the road." She said. I looked at her with a straight face. I was speechless. Hazel grinned at my reaction. Finally being able to speak, I responded.

"Well I live in Epsom, which is a half hour train journey, be happy you don't live that far from college!" I said, feeling rather annoyed that I live that far away.

"You could always drive..." Hazel suggested.

"Me? Drive? I would probably end up crashing into a house or something." I said, becoming quieter towards the end of my sentence. Hazel smiled.

"I'd like to own my own home." Hazel said.

"Then you can share it with me, we'd both be near college and I can have my own room away from the family. It would be awesome. Parties, hang out, laze about on Saturday's." Hazel said, gazing slightly up at the ceiling. As much as it was a random thing to come out with, it's been my dream to leave Epsom and have my own home where I can do whatever I want.

"That sounds like a cool idea! When we are rich with gold and tons of money, let's get a mansion. Live big. Sure we are just two college girls dreaming, but hey it may happen!" I replied with a smile.

"Okay, so let's do it. Let's find a way of getting money, get a small house together, you'll live closer to college and be able to chill easier, and I'll be able to chill easier too!" Hazel said, finalising our dream plan. At that point, we were incredibly motivated to get out and go job searching. Only problem was we may get a job, but we wouldn't earn even half of what we would need for a property to rent! Hazel asked if I wanted to come round her house, get looking for some houses that we could rent in the area. And so we got up and left. We was going to stay for free period so I could catch art up so I wasn't too badly behind but instead went to Hazels house.

15 minutes later and we had arrived at Hazels. The front of her house was grass with a small path, and the house was a small property. Hazel put her hands on the handle and opened it, immediately stepping in and taking her shoes off. I stepping in, peering round the door to see if anybody else was there. I took my shoes off and shut the door, leaning back on it to wait for Hazel. Once Hazel took her shoes off she went into the kitchen. Her house is a small but very homey home. There is a feature wall on the stairs of red roses, wooden laminate in the front room leading through the hallway as well. Hazel turned around at me.

"Come on. Don't be shy come into the kitchen." Hazel said. I walked towards the kitchen, entering into a lovely room. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't too small. We got some drinks and went up to her room. We didn't do the house research; instead we pissed about even more, watched television and played PS3. At about 6pm Hazel's family were home. We got up and went downstairs to say hi. I followed behind Hazel. I could hear guys shouting about dinner as we walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where everybody was. Obviously they must have been hungry.

"Hazel!" somebody shouted as we walked down the stairs.

"What do you want for dinner?" they continued. Hazel walked into the kitchen.

"One moment Adam. Hey dad. I'd like you to meet a new friend of mine, Zoe" I stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Hazel's dad turned around and looked at me.

"Oh hello. Nice to meet ya I'm Chris." He said. Hazel's brothers were too busy debating what to order to eat.

"Hey Chris." I replied with a smile. Chris turned to Hazel's brothers who were crowded round a Pizza Hut leaflet talking about what to get, not realising anybody else was there.

"Hey! Say hi to Hazel and Zoe!" Chris said, snatching the pizza leaflet from them.

"Zoe the tall ones Adam, the one with glasses is Andrew, and the one with the biggest beard is Tim." Chris said, pointing them all out.

"Tim when did you last shave?" Hazel asked with a smile.

"Don't know, I want to grow it like Black Beard from Assassins Creed."

"Except your beard is brown?" Hazel replied confused. Before anymore could be said Tim avoided the conversation and said hi to me.

"Get over it Hazel... Hey Zoe nice to meet you." Tim said, adding a smile and pulling his hand out to shake with mine.

"You alright Zoe" Adam said, looking chilled out leaning against a wall.

"You alright" Andrew said bluntly. Tim and Adam looked at Andrew.

"Say hi you idiot!" said Adam. At that point Andrew laughed and said hi fully. Overall this family is an extremely bright family. Wild at times, but there really nice. After the little meet and greet the boys moved swiftly back to the pizza planning, but it was delayed even more when Chris wouldn't give the leaflet.

"No wait until after the job for fuck sake. We are going in half hour." Chris said, now rather annoyed with the brothers pestering for the pizza leaflet. Well, I found it quite funny really. It reminds me of my brothers. And Pizza is awesome so yeah. Hazel went into the front room where her dad was sitting watching TV.

"How was college then?" Hazel's dad asked whilst looking at his newspaper on the table.

"It was great, Charlotte almost got kicked out for a paint bomb, and I met Zoe, she's new to the college." Hazel said.

"Well that's alright then, did you make any paint bombs?" Hazel's dad asked with a smile.

"No, me and Zoe just watched as she failed to detonate it." Hazel laughed.

"Oh oh dad" Hazel quickly added.

"What?"

"Me and Zoe have made a plan to find a decent job, earn money and share a small house. Do you know where we can find a good job?" she asked. Hazel's dad looked at her.

"Why don't you two just work for me?" Chris asked curiously, raising his eyebrows up."

"What? You have a family business then? What is it?" I asked, interested to know. Things went silent before Hazel's dad answered.

"Well, it's not the best thing, but you get a lot for it. We do dealer jobs like dealing stolen car parts, stealing cars and stuff, It's a family business." I wasn't expecting to hear that. Hazel kept quiet and her dad just looked normal. I raised a grin.

"That sounds epic! I'm in!" I said. Hazel smiled; she must have thought I was going to freak.

"Great, first jobs a small one, so don't panic too much about it."

Half an hour later, we got ready to go. Andrew, Tim and Adam walked to the front door, Chris stood came to the door followed by me and Hazel.

"Those two are coming; they want to earn some cash." Chris said. Adam looked at us, he looked a bit worried.

"Well dads the boss... right, if any shit goes down tonight, you two run! Don't stay and fight your not armed. Run and hide! Any trouble you call us okay?"

"Alright Adam" Hazel said with a smile. We then left the house, and got into the family car and drove to our job location.

**Publishers comment:**

**Thank you SO much for reading and I hope you enjoyed the first of many to come of Grand Theft Auto: Guildford Wars! Please note i am very bad at getting the past and present tenses right but i try my best. I have the whole story basically planned, but do leave any ideas for other stories and all reviews are warmly welcome as they help make my stories even better.**

**Zoe **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notice: i do not own any rights to Grand Theft Auto, Rockstar Games do! i am just using it as an idea.**

Chapter 2: The meet

We arrived at the meeting point. Adam and Chris looked out the windows at the point where the deal was going to take place. It was inside an alleyway, which had a light, but not a bright one.

"This is it." Hazel's dad said, getting out the car. Everybody else followed. Me and Hazel didn't say a word, we were just following Tim. Round the back of the car, Andrew pulled some black bags from the boot, and pulled out a baseball bat. He looked at Me and Hazel and handed it to us.

"If anybody comes near you and you're in danger, get them in the nuts then run!" he said. Chris pulled out another bag. They must have whatever they're dealing in there.

"Tim you come with me. Andrew and Adam you're the security. Hazel and Zoe... if you see anybody coming, tell Adam or Andrew." After everything was said, we went to do the deal. Hazel and i walked slowly, not saying a word, just listening out for any heat. Two men approached in the Alleyway. Chris and Tim headed in slowly with Andrew and Adam following a little behind.

"You alright" Said Chris to the two men. Taking the bag from Tim, he looked at the two men.

"We got the gear, should work just fine on your motor." He went on. The whole thing was calm and quite friendly.

"Can we have a look at the parts? We got the cash." Said one of the men as they pulled a rucksack off his back and opening it up.

"Looks good to me" Tim said, gazing into the bag for a couple of seconds. Chris opened up the big bag and showed them the parts. Things were going really well, Andrew and Adam looked pretty laid back.

"These are usual customers" Hazel said. We were standing just outside the alley keeping a lookout for anybody coming our way.

"What have you dealt with these guys before?" I replied curiously, not looking at Hazel as if we looked away for even a second we might miss something.

"My dad is always doing business with these guys, there good friends. Only reason we have to be all tight up security wise is if anybody else decides to storm the deal." Hazel explained. Wow, she knows a lot for somebody who is on a first job. Although, this is her family business, so her dad must talk a lot about it. I gave a small laugh of amazement.

"Aha. Wow, your dad sure has taught you a lot." I said with a smile as i watched like a hawk for anybody coming. Hazel was looking the other way to cover both sides.

"Yeah i guess so. He doesn't shut up about it. Nobody does. Nobody can just shut up about it. It's an important thing in the family. Although I don't want to be doing this the whole of my life. It's too risky for me, I want to be able to relax not stress and get into trouble a lot. Not that my dad or anybody does, but it can happen." Hazel didn't speak to loudly; there wasn't any enthusiasm for the idea of doing this the whole of her life. The way she was suggested she had a bad past.

"Right, so you guys happy with the product?" Chris asked, finally wrapping up the whole deal.

"More than happy as always Chris. Thanks for the deal" said the tall man. They exchanged bags and the two men turned and walked the other way silently. Andrew turned to us and smiled, but his smile didn't stay for too long and his eyes grew big.

"Shit! Cops" alerted Andrew, waving at me and Hazel to get into a hiding place. Chris and Tim ducked behind a big dumpster in the alley, Adam and Tim ran into the alley with me and Hazel following along. Everybody was silent. Nobody breathed, not even for a split second. We watched ducked behind some old door which had been thrown away as the police car slowly drove past. It felt like a knife being slowly forced into flesh, the agonising pain, but we couldn't make one little bit of noise. Finally the car had past, and we waited a little bit longer before even thinking of making a move. Chris stood up along with Adam. Adam slowly crept forward towards the entrance of the Alley and peeped round.

"They're gone" he said with a sigh of relief turning back towards us. On that note everybody stood up and Chris told us to hurry to the car in case they return, which they did.

We approached the car speed walking and jumped into the back seat, Hazel slammed the door shut which annoyed Adam due to the noise. Chris got into the driving seat and turned the car on. Suddenly we saw headlights coming from behind. Adam turned around to try and see who it was but had to make sure they didn't get a look at his face whoever they were. Andrew was in the front seat next to Chris. He looked to his side mirror and saw the car behind blast blue lights. We could see the blue lights on the ceiling of the car. My heart started pumping and I tensed up. Chris slammed his foot down and the car spun off from its standing point like a horse launching from its starting position out into the track. Smoke gathered behind causing part of the road to become non visible. The police car became non visible for about a second until it came speeding through in pursuit of us. Around 5 minutes later we were still being chased by the police, but we managed to find a brief hiding place.

"Girls, this will sound crazy, but get out of the car and get home. No police are going to be after you." Chris said, turning his body around and opening our door to get us to leave. One moment we were in the car, and then all of a sudden we are outside the car standing as we watch the guys make a run for it. Suddenly, our reactions kicked in within a split second and we ran. The sirens got closer by the second, louder for every centimetre it got closer. Out shoes clapped on the ground as we ran. Following Hazel, we jumped a fence onto a bit of grass. We ran and ran, and within a second Hazel had dropped into a ditch, and then a split second i followed. SPLASH! We had fallen into a river. The coldness overtook my body instantly. Half panicking, we laughed with disbelief of what just happened. We were by a bridge which for some reason we didn't choose to use instead of the river, we hid for a while as the police sirens closed in, but there were more than 2 car engines. We held our breaths as the two cars sped over the bridge, and we were relieved when all we heard was Andrew shouting at the police as they raced along the road above us.

"Fuck off you scrawny pigs!" Andrew shouted as he hung out the window throwing glass bottles at the police to try stop them from keeping up. A moment later after the sirens had gotten further away we made a daring dash home again. Climbing out of the river we looked at each other.

"Fuck sake now my make up's ruined" Hazel said, not really caring that we just fell into a river and was involved in a police chase. I looked at her and smiled, her reaction was quite funny. We ran along the street soaking wet and hyped up after the chase. Laughing and shouting as we ran home a group of old ladies saw us running along, I didn't hear what they said, but they thought we were drunk out of our minds. Finally getting home Hazel opened the door and fell into the house laughing. I followed behind, just relieved to be safe and not caught, I was also feeling motivated and excited about the whole thing, we took our soaking wet shoes off and quickly calmed down. Once we were calm Hazel and i went up to her room and Hazel gave me some clothes to put on. I went into the bathroom and got changed. Removing my top and bra's, i thought it would feel good to not have wet clothes on, but it was still cold. I screamed loudly, shouting about the coldness as i removed the rest of my clothes and put the new ones on after drying off with a towel. About 5 minutes later i came back out with my rucksack full of wet clothes. I acted like I didn't just re-enact being stabbed a thousand times, but Hazel heard it no doubt and laughed about the whole thing. Half an hour later Chris and the others got back. Me and Hazel were in the kitchen having a nice hot chocolate when all we heard was the door open and Andrew shouting at Tim.

"There is no way the police could have got us after the idiot driver in the Peugeot cut him off! Otherwise we would probably still be in the chase!" Andrew threw down the bags and took his shoes off. Walking into the kitchen he stopped and looked at me and Hazel in shock.

"How the hell did you get home this quick? And where are the clothes you were wearing? Dad! We leave the two girls for 45 minutes and they have bought new clothes!" he shouts with a smile.

"These are not new clothes you idiot! We..." Hazel hesitated to continue, but now she had slipped up, we couldn't get out of it.

"We fell into the river..." A big grin grew on Andrews face, and then he cracked up laughing. Tim walked in looking confused, first looking at Andrew, then at us.

"What's he so happy about?" he asked as he pointed at Andrew.

"We fell into the river whilst running from the cops." Hazel said, not expressing any enjoyment or finding it funny. Tim smiled, but didn't laugh like Andrew. Once Andrew had gotten over the river incident, we all sat down and Chris dealt with the payment.

"Considering you two fell in the river, I'll raise your split a bit as you done well for first timers." He hands over 30 pound each to us. It wasn't much, but i was highly grateful and proud. I've just earned my first load of money! After the money was dealt, me and Hazel went up and messed about in her room talking about College, and in the end it became so late i stayed the night. Over all my first day at College went incredible! I made new friends, earned money doing a job with Hazel, her dad and brothers, and now i was staying the night. I can tell this friendship is going to be a strong one!

**Message from the Author**

**I hope you enjoyed reading the second chapter and hope you are enjoying whats happened so far, i promise you chapter 3 is going to be... well theres going to be a lot of crazy shit i can promise you that. i have noticed people have been reading the story so far, but i am yet to have any reviews/ :( come on, i know I'm new to this stuff and may not be the best, but giving feedback will help me give you stories you like! and it boosts confidence so i continue :D not sure when i will be posting chapter 3, its half way through being done and then i take time to edit and fix parts, but about a week maybe two should have the next one up, maybe even sooner ;) **

**Thanks for reading**

**Zoe**


End file.
